


The Widow Devilman

by QuillMind



Series: The Devilman You Love [2]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Babies, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Other, Reader-Insert, Sad Ending, Tragedy, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Akira should be overjoyed.  You've just given birth to his and your children--twins.  But how can he be happy when their mother and his wife is dying before his eyes?





	The Widow Devilman

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: _"What will Akira do if his smol wife got really sick while pregnant, and burning the birth reader just dies while the babies live?"_

They were beautiful.  Twins--a girl and a boy.  Yours and Akira’s.  Small but strong, both of them letting out a loud cry as they came out into the world after over an hour of labour. 

You had smiled at the sound, relieved and happy to have managed this miracle.  There was so much that had failed at, but you could feel proud about this. 

Staring at your babies, now clean, clothed and laying in their own little bed, you pointed your fingers towards them as if you could reach them with your mind. 

_ I’ll watch over you, no matter where I am. _

A hot, wet drop hit your cheek.  It took a herculean effort for you to turn your head to face the source–your husband, sitting on the edge of the bed with his face brimming with tears. 

“They’re perfect, aren’t they?” you said.  “I think they’re the best things I’ve ever made.”

Akira nodded, clutching your hand in his.  You were smiling, but it was weak and thin, a copy of a shadow of the brilliance he knew it to be.  Your skin was clammy and horribly pale, and your breathing shallow. 

“Please don’t go,“ he sobbed, leaning down to touch his forehead to yours.  “Please, please, please don’t go.” 

Warm, salty rain streaked your face.  Not all of it was Akira’s. 

“We both knew this was going to happen,” you said, trying to keep calm.  “But it’s time–I can feel it.”  

Fatigue seemed to be seeping into your every cell, the adrenaline from giving birth having been used up a while ago.  When you’d first found out about your illness, and learned that you wouldn’t even live to see your children’s first birthday, you had broken down and cried with Akira for most of the entire day.  You’d been so angry at everything that you couldn’t see or hear or speak, but then your babies kicked from inside of your belly, and you found a source of strength, a reason to live as well as possible to bring these little miracles into the world.  

A few weak breaths, then, “It’ll be okay.”

Akira’s wild head of black hair shook back and forth.  “Don’t!“ he screamed, abandoning any sense of self-control.  Things couldn’t possibly be okay.  You were  _ dying _ .  The light in his life that had guided him through demons both external and within was about to be snuffed out.  Beauty and kindness were in everything you did–how was he supposed to live without those?  “Please don’t…“

“Akira…” 

He felt your fingers waver in his hands.  If only you were able to, you would’ve squeezed them. 

“The world won’t end without me.  There are still beautiful things in it.  We have two right over there.“ 

Your words were slowing down, your voice becoming more of a whisper.  Akira was torn—he wanted to stop you as if doing so would prevent your cruel fate from being realized, but he also knew these were the last minutes you had left together, and he wanted every single millisecond to be filled with the sound of your voice.

“So please don’t hate the world,” you continued, eyelids fluttering heavily.  “Look after it… so that they can see what we did, too.“

Akira’s heart was being crushed, his blood turning black, his entire body aching.  It was a fucking crime that this should happen to you while the truly evil people lived on.  But he nodded. 

You smiled again.  With the last of your strength, you turned up your head to kiss him.  He lowered his head quickly so that you did not have to strain yourself–a gesture that, however futile it was at this point, you still appreciated. 

“Tell them about me, okay?“ 

“I will.”  

You hummed.  “How we met, my bad habits, our fights, the things we talked about.”

Akira sniffled hard.  “I’ll tell them everything.  I swear it.” 

Your souls touched.  You said his name one more time, then never again. 

Akira would become even stronger than before.  He would protect yours and his children no matter what, and raise them happy, healthy, and with heads full of stories about their mother. 

But for now, he had to cry and mourn the loss of his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> More happy or more angst? Tell me on [Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)


End file.
